Gustare
by Kur0shiro
Summary: [Savor. derive or receive pleasure from get enjoyment from take pleasure in] Caught in a promise, she tries to endure him... Getting devoured by the man in the process. [vamp!Inui x unnamed OC]


" **Gustare "**

**X – X – X****  
**

_Savor - __S:__ (v) __enjoy__bask__relish__, savor, __savour__ (derive or receive pleasure from; get enjoyment from; take pleasure in)_

**X – X – X**_  
_

She felt his desiring hand touch her slender hips as she tried to move away. She was not ready for this. Her heart raced in fear and her mind kept on repeating that she had to stop this. But she could not. It was a promise. And she never broke promises.

Yes, she did promise to give him blood to compensate for the damage she had brought upon this man. It was in her character to do something of equal importance to the other party involved. And plus, it wasn't just any_thing_ in the line; it was her life.

This deal was something she had made out of the blue, in desperation. Who'd have ever thought these vampires were real anyway? She mentally sighed.

The man she was currently indebted to was someone who introduced himself as Sadaharu Inui. If her memory served her right, he was a world-renowned tennis player. He played by the facts and figures, that was what the articles and his fans always said. But who'd ever though of adding "_he's also a vampire_" to that description?

His hands started to roam her back, exposing her back to the chilly wind surrounding them. She shivered. The man, unfortunately, noticed this change and placed his wanting arms around her hips, pressing her petite body against the man in front of her. Her heart started to beat faster than she had expected. And it was getting worse. His cold lips made its move to caress her porcelain-like neck. This man was definitely seducing her. And is it a sin to give in to his appetizing invitation? What was a woman like her to do?

The Sadaharu, after feeling content with this _foreplay_, if ever it was actually that, started to open his mouth, revealing her what she had feared to see. This was Sadaharu Inui. He often smiled evilly, usually to irritate his foes but when he shows smiles of happiness, it was enough to send a lot of his fans to heaven. She shrugged at that thought. He was not only smiling. What he looked right now might rival a fangirl who got to kiss her ultimate crush.

'_Oh god… What a mess I've gotten myself into…_'

He pressed his mouth against my neck and I felt his fangs slowly penetrating my now cold neck. My knees felt so weak. And I could feel his lips forming a smile as he bit deeper into my neck.

I softly moaned. He seemed to like this unwanted action I just made. Now, his hands roamed again my body, caressing all my features _while _drinking everything that came out of my neck.

Right now, I could feel my whole neck numbing, my head floating and… my stomach tingling. No way could she ever like this insanity the whole world has brought upon her. No way, nuh-uh. But somehow… This encounter felt so different. Not only was she giving someone a normal person would ask for, but… this man devouring her made this… so **sensual**. It almost felt like they were forming a bond. A union, even. She laughed at the thought.

Finally his mouth broke contact with her skin. She felt relieved. Maybe she could run away for good now. Maybe, if only he let go of her body now. She was a good girl and gave her what he want didn't she?

Breaking her thoughts were his next actions. He planted a kiss on her mouth, his wanting tongue slowly making its way to explore her. She wanted to stop this, but her body… It apparently wanted this. '_Oh my…_' was the only this that registered into my mind.

He then broke the kiss, licking his lips in satisfaction. She stared at him… She wanted to know what the hell was wrong with his malfunctioning brain.

"I know you liked it too, dear. Chances are you'll come back to me. And that's something I am a hundred percent sure of." The Inui Sadaharu smirked at her.

She hurriedly grabbed her jacket, left deserted in a chair nearby and walked off to another direction. This man was starting to piss her off. Her hands caressed the place where he bit her and blushed. She buried her hands into her pockets and felt _something_.

"A piece of paper?" She took it out and read its contents.

_Thank you for your time._

_- Inui_

This caught her unprepared, really. And she smiled.

"Maybe I will come back, after all."

**X – X – X**

Oh my god. This I just write that:O Oh myyy. :)) Anyway, this is for **sarang-ai**. (Visit her profile, if you have the time;D)

I know it sucked. It's my first time exploring this _side_ of fanfics:)) Haha!:D

Thanks for reading.

**- xx ame no iro**


End file.
